


Trying it Again

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [81]
Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Meeting Again, Post Movie, i thought they had chemistry ok, they deserve a real chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 81 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Stephanie & Sean with the prompt: I was in the neighborhood.





	Trying it Again

“Miss Smothers there’s someone here to see you.” A woman speaks, gently knocking on the door as she walks into the room.

Stephanie has been working on a case and must have not heard the first knock unaware until the woman had spoken. “Who is it?” She asks, putting away the files she had been working on as she turned around. 

“I’m sorry to bother you- I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by.” The man speaks with a smile, happy to see that Stephanie was doing so well.

“Oh my god, Sean- hi!” Stephanie says getting up and making her way over to him. She smiles and wraps her arms around him in an embrace. “So you were just in the neighborhood then?”

“Well, Nicky has been begging me to let him come see Miles so I figured I would stop in and see how you were doing see if we could take you and Miles out to lunch.” Sean offers to her.

“Yeah, of course, where’s your little guy at?” Stephanie asks as she looks for the familiar face of the boy.

“He’s out in the car I figured we could catch up on the way out there,” Sean tells her with a smile.

Something about that makes Stephanie’s heart race though she is able to pull herself together grabbing her coat and standing up. She walks over with him, “How have things been going with the book? I hear the critics are just loving it.”

“Yeah, it’s been great lots of work around the states doing tours and stuff. What about you how have things been here?” Sean asks before he looks over at her. “Oh and the boyfriend in the city- how is he?”

“Things have been amazing I love both of my jobs so much,” Stephanie tells him as she puts on her coat. “Oh god, I told you about that didn’t I? Well, city boyfriend turned out to be a bust but you win some you lose some right?”

Sean felt bad for even asking he had been hoping that things had worked out for Stephanie though part of him was grateful. “I’m sorry to hear that but it does lead into the next thing I wanted to talk about. The reason I didn’t bring Nicky with me to come to get you.”

Stephanie knows immediately what this is and is quick to try and stop him. “Sean I-”

“I screwed up I let Emily get in the middle of what could have been something good. I don’t want to dwell on the past though on her or the what ifs. Instead, I want a fresh start, a real chance for us to work.” Sean tries to explain to her.

Part of Stephanie thinks this is a mistake but God the time they had been together was amazing. She hadn’t been lying when she said she loved him so maybe this could work. “Well, how would this even work?”

Sean lets out a chuckle before he stops to stand in front of Stephanie. “Hello there it’s nice to meet you my name is Sean- can I buy you a drink?”

Stephanie can’t help but laugh though she holds out a hand for him to shake. “It’s nice to meet you, Sean. I have to be back at work this afternoon so maybe you could buy me lunch instead?”

“Oh, I don’t know that seems a bit forward to me are we taking it too fast?” Sean asks as he shakes her hand.

Stephanie laughs and gives him a playful shove. “Jerk- for that I’m making you take the boys and I to Chuck E Cheese for lunch.”

“I would fight the big robot mouse myself if it meant I could win you over,” Sean tells her before he starts walking with her again.

“I didn’t realize you were such a romantic- I can’t wait to stare into your eyes over UV Lights and greasy pizza,” Stephanie tells him. She takes his hand for just a moment to squeeze it before she heads to his car. This may not be the best idea she’s had in a while but she will give him a shot. “It’ll be quite the first date.”


End file.
